


Until Dawn

by Knyazhich_Damian



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Cannibalism, Dark, Detectives, Drama, Established Relationship, Guro, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Kink, Light BDSM, Love/Hate, M/M, Male Slash, Mystery, Mystic, Rating: NC17, Slash, Soulmates, Wendigo, midi
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-06-03 21:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19472854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knyazhich_Damian/pseuds/Knyazhich_Damian
Summary: Это мир, в котором наличие мистических рас - суровая узаконенная реальность.Балтимор сотрясает серия жестоких серийных убийств. Чтобы найти убийцу, Джек ищет своего давнего друга и бывшего подчинённого Уилла Грэма, который пропал восемь месяцев назад при загадочных обстоятельствах. Уилл откликается на призыв Кроуфорда, только возвращается в Балтимор он уже не один. Загадочная тень Ганнибала Лектера теперь всегда будет за его плечом.





	1. Восемь месяцев назад

**Author's Note:**

> Фэнтези, мистика, АУ. Вендиго (!) и прочие расы. Во всём остальном приближенно к сериалу.

**_Ж_** енщина отказалась снимать вуаль, полностью закрывающую её лицо. Уилл не стал настаивать, хотя Кроуфорд явно разозлился из-за того, что любил смотреть подозреваемым в глаза, а не в кусок ткани. Его раздражение так и витало в воздухе, но Грэм ощущал, что причины, по которым эта женщина была одета столь тепло, что не было видно ни единого участка её кожи, были серьёзными. А потому попросил Джека не наседать. Кроуфорд и вовсе вышел из спальни, оборудованной под зал приёма посетителей, которые приходили сюда узнавать о будущем. 

В кого, а вот в ведьм Грэм не верил. Слишком часто полиция ловила шарлатанок или психически больных лже-магов и лже-целителей, так что не было гарантии, что и эта дама не окажется очередной фальшивкой. Если любого представителя иной расы можно было проверить на принадлежность, то ведьм проверить было практически невозможно. 

Женщина подняла голову: видимо она смотрела прямо на Уилла. Грэм игриво вскинул брови и посмотрел на неё с любопытством, садясь на стул, предназначенный для посетителей.

— Вам есть, что сказать? — с улыбкой спросил он, явно посмеиваясь над всем этим маскарадом.

— Руку.

Голос был тихим и сухим, словно женщина давно не пила воду. Уилл послушно протянул руку, и та крепко схватила её, рассматривая линии на ладони. От сильной хватки ледяных рук Грэм ощутил себя неуютно. Он напрягся и поджал губы, явно мечтая, чтобы тактильный контакт был разорван, и чем скорее, тем лучше. Хватка у женщины была мощная, крепкая настолько, что ладонь молодого человека побелела. 

Не успел Уилл прервать контакт, как старуха внезапно оттолкнула его руку, и отшатнулась с криком:

— Убирайся, убирайся! — завопила она, подняв руки, словно закрываясь ими от Уилла.

В комнату на внезапный шум сразу же вбежал Кроуфорд, а сам Грэм потрясённо замер, пытаясь понять часть ли это спланированного шоу «ведьмы» или нет.

— Что случилось? — спросил он, не сводя внимательного взгляда со старухи.

— Тьма вокруг тебя, тьма! — закричала безумная, размахивая руками. — Проклят ты будешь вскоре, поглотит тебя темнота! 

— Что?.. — недоумевающе переспросил Грэм. — О чём вы?

— Тьма! Тьма! 

Послышались тихие шаги, и в комнату вошёл Ганнибал Лектер. Старуха зашлась криком и заклятиями, после чего Кроуфорд позвал ожидающих за дверью санитаров. Ганнибал лишь улыбнулся: он счёл это забавным.

— Ты умрёшь! — кричала она Уиллу, пока её выводили. — Смерть уже стоит за твоей спиной!

Профайлер лишь усмехнулся и покачал головой.

Спустя несколько дней Уилл Грэм умер от ранения ножом в живот.

***

**_Настоящее_ **

Джек недовольно нахмурился, когда его взору предстало место преступления. Его давно не пугали ужасные картины, однако сам факт того, что неизвестный продолжает творить свои злодеяния, злил главу отдела бихевиоризма ФБР. Кровавый убийца уже четыре месяца терроризировал Балтимор и его округу, подбрасывая тела своих жертв на кладбища или к церквям, предварительно превращая их в то, во что превратил и сейчас. Джек ещё не придумал этому определения. И самым неприятным было то, что ФБР даже не могли установить, чьих это рук дело, точнее человеческих ли.

— Может, это какой загулявший вампир? — спросила Беверли, фотографируя место преступления. — Такое презрение к религии или тут что-то ещё?

Джек поднял голову. Старая церковь возвышалась над ними своей былой величественностью. Обшарпанные стены всё ещё сохранили на себе след роскоши и красоты, однако разруха и время взяли своё, подминая под себя красоту этого места. Солнце начало заходить за горизонт, и красные отсветы окрашивали место разразившейся драмы в самые разнообразные багряные тона, словно художник-максималист, который хотел творить даже на месте трагедии.

— Вампиры-сектанты — это что-то новое, — недовольно произнёс Джек. — Это уже шестая жертва, а у нас всё ещё ничего нет. И что-то он зачастил в последнее время.

— Ни зацепок, ни улик, — подтвердила Беверли Кац. — Помнишь, о чем ты говорил раньше, Джек?

— Помню, — кивнул он. — Но ответа до сих пор не последовало.

От этого напоминания Джек стал выглядеть ещё мрачнее. Он ощущал свою вину за случившееся, и корил себя за то, что сейчас, как и тогда, его нет рядом с другом.

— Вообще-то ответ есть, — голос Аланы Блум вывел Джека из размышлений. 

Женщина приблизилась к группе, где почти каждый второй поднял на неё недоумевающий взгляд.

— Я получила ответ, — произнесла она. — Уилл возвращается в Балтимор.


	2. Долгий путь домой

Поезд стремительно набирал скорость. По крайней мере, Уиллу казалось, что стремительно, после последней недавней остановки. В целом время тянулось очень медленно, словно очередной побег решил стать по-настоящему мучительным. Побег в прошлое. Побег домой. Это было до боли иронично и жестоко. Молодой человек поморщился от тяжких мыслей, сильнее кутаясь в одеяло, и приподнялся, сонными глазами смотря на соседа по купе. 

Ганнибал не смог сдержать улыбку, когда увидел растрёпанного сонного спутника: Уилл после пробуждения всегда выглядел очаровательно. Всё это время мужчина старался не будить друга, но по красным глазам было видно: Уилл так и не смог заснуть.

— Доброе утро, — поприветствовал Лектер. — Принести тебе чай?

— Не стоит, — рассеянно отмахнулся Грэм, отведя взгляд: он-то понял, что именно вызвало улыбку у его спутника. — Не смейся. Ты хоть бы сделал вид, что иногда спишь.

— Сделаем вид, что я спал, но встал раньше тебя, — согласно кивнул Ганнибал и закинул ногу на ногу. 

Уилл не стал озвучивать, что он не спал, и что слышал, как Ганнибал просидел на месте, даже не подумав лечь. Молодой человек сел и укутался в одеяло почти по самый нос. Он очень замёрз за ночь и не мог согреться даже после пробуждения, наоборот, ему стало лишь хуже. Видя это, Ганнибал встал и покинул купе, чтобы всё же принести спутнику горячий чай.

Через некоторое время Уилл сидел, сжимая в руках горячую чашку и делая небольшие глотки, ощущая, как приятное тепло разливается по телу. Лёгкий дымок поднимался в воздух, и Ганнибал молча наблюдал за паром, словно это было самое прекрасное и интересное зрелище на свете. 

— Я хочу спать, — капризно произнёс Уилл, поставив чашку на стол. — И... спасибо.

— Так поспи, — его партнёр перевёл взгляд в окно, понимая, что Грэм просто вымотан. — Нам ещё долго ехать, а затем нас ждёт перелёт. Отдыхай больше.

— Я не могу уснуть, — Уилл устало потёр виски. — Пойми, эти кошмары...

— Я понимаю.

Мужчина встал и приблизился к парню, рукой дав ему знак подвинуться. Уилл послушно отодвинулся, и Ганнибал перебросил его подушку на своё место, а сам сел и притянул парня за плечи, заставляя улечься к себе на колени. Уилл послушно устроил голову на ногах спутника и положил руку на его колено. Немного поёрзав и устроившись максимально удобно, он закрыл глаза, согреваемый теплом и защитой друга. Хоть и не любил он признавать, что тепло спутника ему очень нужно, в этот момент он был очень благодарен за опеку. Лектер запустил пальцы в мягкие кудрявые волосы и принялся массировать кожу головы парня, расслабляя его и убаюкивая лаской. 

— Как мне воспринимать Балтимор теперь? — спросил Уилл тихо. — Как объяснить, почему и куда я сбежал?

— Ты должен объяснять? И только ли это беспокоит тебя? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Ганнибал, продолжая гладить парня. — Или ты до сих пор ощущаешь пульсацию смерти на своей коже?

Грэм вздрогнул. Вспоминая о той ночи, когда тонкое лезвие оставило на его животе глубокую рану, накрыли его, возвращая в те бесконечные коридоры, за которыми притаилась настоящая липкая и пугающая пустота. Она обвивала его по рукам и ногам, заставляя оставаться на месте, даже когда впереди мелькал свет. На какое-то время Уилл и правда умер. То, что он открыл глаза и вновь вздохнул свободно — было чудом. И последствие после того случая заключалось не только в шраме, но и в ощущении Уилла, что он давно мёртв.

— Но я жив? — уточнил Грэм, перевернувшись и смотря в глаза спутнику. — Я живой?

Ганнибал опустил голову, смотря в ясные чистые глаза своего юноши. Подумать только, когда-то это юное существо свело его с ума, перевернув всё с ног на голову. И едва не умерев от его руки, когда оба они истекали кровью реальных и эмоциональных травм, Уилл всё равно выбрал его. 

— Ты жив, — подтвердил Ганнибал. — Ты всё ещё человек. И это мы менять не намерены, Уилл.

Сильная рука сжала плечо, и Грэм поверил, что он жив. И жизнь его теперь в руках загадочного тёмного существа.

***

Штат Мэриленд встретил пару не самой благоприятной погодой. Уилл сильнее закутался в куртку, а вот Ганнибал, казалось, и вовсе не ощущал того, как было холодно. Лишь изредка он осуждающе смотрел на спутника, словно напоминая, сколько тёплых и красивых вещей Грэм бросил в Венеции. Вещей, подаренных Ганнибалом. Уилл недовольно поморщился и отвёл взгляд: ведь возвращаться в Балтимор он изначально планировал лишь в старых удобных и недорогих вещах. Дождь моросил всё сильнее, и выходить на улицу из-под крыши аэропорта очень не хотелось. Однако присмотревшись сквозь стекло, Грэм различил знакомую машину.

Джек Кроуфорд уже ждал их. Он вновь удивился, сколь эти двое были различны внешне, особенно если смотреть со стороны: один статный мужчина, открытый, подтянутый, и в дорогих элегантных вещах, а второй явно моложе и в поношенной мешковатой одежде, с взъерошенными волосами на голове, и со старыми очками на носу. Они были разными не только внешне, и их внезапная дружба, закончившаяся загадочными событиями в доме Ганнибала, казалось Кроуфорду всё более подозрительной. Ведь он сейчас, как и тогда, был уверен, что к смерти их едва не привёл именно Лектер. И когда Уилл, который получил наибольшие ранения пришёл в себя, вместо показаний просто сбежал... Джек ощутил, что его предали. Он сразу догадался, с кем сбежал Уилл. И теперь эти двое вернулись. Загадочный, опасный Ганнибал Лектер и отважный, сбившийся с пути Уилл Грэм.

— Добро пожаловать, — Кроуфорд холодно улыбнулся и протянул руку.

Уилл явно неохотно пожал её, улавливая недовольство и обиду старого знакомого, а Ганнибал оказался куда более приветлив, словно ничего и не было в прошлом

— Уилл, спустя столько времени... — задумчиво произнёс Джек. — Нам опять нужна твоя помощь.

Конечно же, за этими словами значилось другое. Ты просто исчез, не сказав ни слова, пока мы искали тебя. Ты бросил нас. Ты был нашим другом. 

— Я предпочёл бы не встречаться по таким обстоятельствам, Джек, — несколько нервно отозвался Грэм, не смотря Кроуфорду в глаза. — Холодно. 

— А не при таких ты тоже не предпочёл, — заметил Джек и обошёл машину, забираясь на место водителя.

Кроуфорд не был удивлён, что Уилл повёл себя так. Он вообще отвык чему-либо удивляться.

Дорога до Балтимора и места преступления казалась невероятно долгой. Уилл нервно посматривал на Ганнибала, а тот изредка клал ладонь на его руку, тут же убирая, чтобы этого жеста не заметил Джек. Кроуфорд уверенно вёл машину и молчал, а атмосфера постепенно накалялась. Обида так и рвалась наружу, но дело для Джека было превыше всего. Уилл же молил мироздание, чтобы так оно и оставалось. Лишь Ганнибала, казалось, не волновало ничего кроме самочувствия Грэма.

— Приехали, — провозгласил Кроуфорд. — Оставили всё специально для тебя.

Грэм промолчал, стараясь не раздумывать, издёвка это или нет.

— Твоё согласие застало нас на предыдущем месте преступления, — пояснил Джек, когда они шагали к кладбищу. — И вот, прямо в день вашего приезда ещё одно, седьмое. Наш скульптор зачастил.

Ганнибал шёл несколько позади Джека и Уилла, осматриваясь по сторонам и придирчиво морщась. Его удивляло, почему за старыми кладбищами никто не ухаживает? Говорят — память, говорят — почёт. А как навести порядок в память об умерших — так ни память, ни почёт роли не играют. Уилл же ощущал себя тут ещё более неуютно, чем до этого в машине. Атмосфера присутствия смерти, которая так и не заполучила его в свои объятия, ощущалась на каждом шагу. Мрачная обшарпанная изгородь и падающая с деревьев пожухлая листва лишь добавляли атмосфере мрачности и тяжести.

Войдя в ворота, группа двинулась дальше, пока впереди не показались сотрудники ФБР, делающие замеры и фото вокруг одной из могил. Беверли Кац доброжелательно улыбнулась и помахала Уиллу, который в ответ на это сдержанно улыбнулся. Помимо Кац практически каждый присутствующий бросил странный взгляд в сторону Ганнибала Лектера, которого, как казалось, это нисколько не волнует. 

— Так вот, этот седьмой, — пояснил Кроуфорд, указывая рукой в сторону могильной плиты.

Уилл поднял взгляд, рассматривая красивое изваяние: каменную могильную плиту оплетали терновые ветви, виноградная лоза и тело, выполненное из тончайшего мрамора и по своей изящности и реалистичности не уступающее живому человеку. Юноша выгнулся грудью вперёд, руки и ноги смыкая за плитой, а голова его была запрокинута, обнажая тонкую шею. 

Не отличаясь от человека.

Когда-то это и был человек.

— Тело прикрепили к плите с помощью виноградной лозы, которая потом была окрашена под мрамор. Тело, к слову, тоже. Колотых и резаных ранений не видно, причину смерти установим, как только снимем его, — пояснил Джек, засунув руки в карманы плаща. — А пока...

— А пока — я, — сказал Уилл и сделал два шага к могиле. — Я всё понял.

Прикрыв глаза и сосредоточившись, он растворился в происходящем и отключился от реальности. Звуки стихли, переменился ветер, и воздух словно стал тяжелее. Маятник качнулся, стирая присутствующих. Качнулся снова, возвращая ночь, качнулся вновь и... 

_...темнота, ночь, могилы. Темнота, вспышка. Темнота..._

Ганнибал видел, как Грэм мучительно свёл брови. Что-то пошло не так. По виску молодого человека скатилась капля пота, губы дрогнули, а руки сжались в кулаки. 

— Я не вижу, — признался он, открыв глаза. — Давно не пробовал... нужно время. 

Виноватый тон только разозлил Джека: тот не подал виду, но Уилл уловил это, даже не смотря на старого друга, как и всеобщее разочарование. Тяжело было вновь становиться изгоем после некоторого периода спокойной и непринуждённой жизни.

— Поедем в лабораторию, — распорядился Джек. — Возможно, фотографии предыдущих жертв помогут тебе.

— Позвольте, — заговорил Ганнибал, привлекая всеобщее внимание. Ему удалось: наступила абсолютная тишина. — Уилл, когда будешь «смотреть», заглядывай в суть. Смотри на несбывшееся, и на то, чем не воспользовались, от чего отказались. А так как моя помощь не нужна, я откланяюсь. Удачи.

— Я думал, что вы хотите помочь, доктор Лектер, — раздражённо бросил ему в спину Джек Кроуфорд. 

— Я помог, — ответил Ганнибал через плечо. — Но я не маг и не экстрасенс, так что не вижу прошлого.

— Так кто вы? 

Лектер промолчал. Он пошёл прочь от группы ФБР. По закону он имел право скрывать свою расовую принадлежность, а когда Кроуфорд сделал на него запрос в Федеральный Центр по разрешению суда, оказалось, что Лектера в списке нет. Однако поверить в то, что он просто человек, было сложно до сих пор. 

Ганнибал покинул кладбище. Уилл знал, что друг будет его ждать, но не тут, а в другом месте. И он собирался придти к нему позже.

— Я возьму копии домой, — решительно закончил разговор Уилл. — Никак иначе я пока помочь не смогу!

Когда группа прибыла в лабораторию, Грэм снова попытался сосредоточиться, но теперь на предоставленных фото. Только вот ни рассказы, ни фотографии не помогли ему «увидеть» случившееся. Грэм попытался объяснить, что для того чтобы хотя бы попытаться вернуть «дар», нужно время.

— Мои эмпатические способности — не механические, Джек! — спор продолжился уже в кабинете Кроуфорда, один на один. — Как ты не понимаешь, я не робот!

Уилл метался по кабинету старого друга, то запрокидывая, то опуская голову. Джек внимательно следил за его нервными передвижениями, сурово поджав губы и заняв место за своим столом.

— Да ты всегда эмпатом был так себе, — бросил он. — Раз не уловил, что все мы, как проклятые, ищем тебя.

Уилл обернулся, ошарашено смотря на собеседника.

— А для чего вы меня искали? — Грэм ощутил, что начал заводиться. — Что изменилось бы, Джек? Вы просто искали свидетеля, свои ответы, но не меня! — гневно заверил он, чётко чеканя каждое слово. — Я ни в чём перед тобой не виноват!

— Тогда кто тебя порезал?! — закричал Джек, вскакивая с места. — Кто, если не Ганнибал Лектер, с которым ты после просто сбежал?! С тем, на кого указывал, как на преступника и убийцу! 

— Я выжил чудом! Я просто хотел жить спокойно!

— И сбежал, как трус! Вор, уносящий с собой в сумке правду и доказательства! Ты предал нас! Нас всех! Ты предал... меня.

— Ты предал меня намного раньше, — прошептал Уилл. — Когда стал использовать в своих целях, как игрушку. 

Кроуфорд замер. Казалось, что эти слова были даже больше, чем оскорблением.

— Вон, — прошептал он. — Убирайся.

Это прозвучало довольно холодно. Уилл поджал губы, развернулся и громко хлопнул дверью, оставляя Джека одного. Кроуфорд сел на стул и потёр лоб, пока по радио звучал монотонный голос радиоведущей:

« _...юбилей с того дня, когда мы все одержали победу над вендиго! Наши дети, к счастью, не представляют, кем были эти существа, но мы-то с вами застали те ужасные дни, когда их безумие и террор едва не уничтожили всё живое. Последний раз особь вендиго встречали двадцать лет назад, и теперь его чучело украшает музей имени..._ »

Джек вырубил радио. В тишине легче думалось о том, кто же такой этот Ганнибал Лектер.


End file.
